


Library

by TeaCup1782



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Complete, Daring, EAH - Freeform, F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Rosabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCup1782/pseuds/TeaCup1782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosabella Beauty does not have a reading problem. But, after Briar's persuasion and accusations gets the library to close down for a while, Rosabella is in need of her fix. Luckily, she has a blue-eyed prince that will do anything to make her happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on this website, so I hope you guys like it! So, without further ado, let's start this story!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Ever After High or any other character mentioned in this piece

Library

 

“Rosabella Beauty, you have an addiction.”

The brunette in question blinked as she arched her thin brow at her cousin. “Briar, what are you talking about?” she sighed softly as she slid an ivory swan feather into her book to save her place.

 

The pink clad princess crossed her arms across her chest as she pursed her lips. Rosabella shrunk slightly under her cousin’s gaze, averting her eyes to the cover of her book. It was her legacy fairy tale- one she knew by heart, yet she still learned more about every day. Especially since she had lived it just last week with a certain blond haired-     

  

Suddenly, a tanned hand collided with the leather cover, creating an echo that caused the whole library to collectively turn to them. Rosabella’s honey eyes widened as a wild blush erupted all over her face at the unwanted attention. Briar ignored the stares and her cousin’s obvious discomfort as she stuck her perfectly manicured finger into Rosabella’s face. “See? This is what I’m talking about! You have an addiction to reading.”

 

Rosabella opened her mouth to protest, but was immediately cut off by two furious librarians. Before the librarians had a chance to scold the thundering distractions to the other students, Briar took the daughter of the Beast and his Belle by her wrist and yanked her out of the library.

 

 Rosabella nearly stumbled over herself as she came to a jerking stop. She adjusted her glasses before continuing on. “I don’t have a reading problem! And, thanks for getting me kicked out.”

 

The tired beauty crossed her arms across her chest. “Tsk, tsk, denial and dependence. Two of the signs of addiction.” She then poked the chest of her cousin. “And, you do have a problem- so much so that you are reading your own legacy story. One you know by heart _and_ you even lived to a certain extent!”

 

The brown-and-red-head shook her head. “I don’t have a problem. Now, if will excuse me, I have a book to read.” Briar gave the other Beauty a deadpan look. “For crownculus! It’s mandatory!” Rosabella screamed before turning on her heel and walking away.

 

Briar shook her head as she let her thoughts roam. Rosabella was totally in denial. She needed to enjoy life while she could. Go out, meet new people, and try new things. Everything before she was tied down forever after with her beastly prince.

 

Briar shook her head-Rosabella wasn’t going to be tied down by Daring. Though, she should try new things instead of having her nose in a book and a foot constantly in the libra-

 

It was as if the beauty herself was caught in the web of her thoughts as an idea stopped her in her tracks. If she couldn’t keep Rosabella away from the library, then she would keep the library away from Rosabella.

 

* * *

 

 

“Closed?! What do you mean closed?!” The girl with the glasses bellowed in rage.

 

The gorilla worker gave the princess a bored look. “I mean, we’re closing it for some construction work. Therefore, you can’t go in,” he stated in a rough tone before sauntering away. Rosabella pouted softly before turning on her heel and heading away from the building.

 

This whole thing reeked of a certain princess with French rose pink highlights. How she was able to pull this off, Rosabella wasn’t sure. She was sure that being one of the recent heroes of Ever After High had something to do with that.

 

Rosabella let out a defeated sigh as she plopped down on a bench outside of the school building. “Hexcellent job, Briar. You got your wish,” she muttered to the wind as she propped her elbows on her thighs.

 

As she began to brood, the doors to the building-castle opened, and out popped a blond-haired prince with a thousand-watt smile. Daring Charming stopped at the top of the stairs as he basked in the attention he was receiving from on looking students. His icy orbs carefully picked apart every girl that landed on until they were willing to do what he so desired.

 

That is, until they landed on a certain brunette that had her face buried in her hands rather than her usual book.

 

“Rosabella?” he couldn’t help but call out in a worried tone. Seeing her so downtrodden had too much of an effect on him. He felt…. anxious? Furious that something would ever make her of all people feel that way? Joyful that he could have a chance to show her he could be a real prince?

 

Either way, he didn’t have time to decipher his feelings as the honey-eyed girl looked up from her brooding. “Oh, Daring. Hey.” She gave the biggest smile she could muster along with a wave. The Charming strode over to his happily ever after.

 

“Hey. You seem unhappy. Care to explain?” he questioned once he was close enough not to shout.

 

Rosabella sighed as she slid over so that Daring could sit next to her. Once he took his seat, she continued. “It’s nothing. Briar is just messing with me.” She then scoffed in annoyance. “She also said I have a reading addiction. So, she closed the library. Isn’t that crazy?”

 

“No. You do have a problem.” The once-beastly prince said with a shrug of his shoulders. Then, before she could leave, he slung an arm around her slim shoulders. “But, you know, I know how to make you feel better.”

 

The Beauty perked up at the notion. “You can? How?”

 

The eldest Charming smiled his usual dazzling grin. “Alright, just look at me.”

 

Rosabella immediately did as told, letting her honey orbs form a destiny bond with his ice blue ones. She expected him to tell her the second step to make her feel better, or to say honeyed words that would make even Crystal Winter’s heart melt. But, instead, they sat in silence with Daring continuing his smiling and staring.

 

“…Daring? Uh, what is the next step?”

 

The blond prince raised a brow. “The next step for what?” he questioned.

 

Rosabella’s face deadpanned. “To help me feel better.” It was more of a question than a statement.

 

Daring let confusion overpower his other emotions as he moved his arm from around her shoulders to his lap. “There is no second step. Looking at myself always makes me feel better. You mean, it’s not helping you?” he questioned in actual surprise.

 

Rosabella face-palmed as she shook her head. I don’t know what I was expecting, she thought as she returned her gaze to his eyes. “Daring, what happened to thinking of others and being unselfish?”

 

The Charming lad looked away from her in a guilty manner. “I wasn’t trying to be. I wanted to actually help.”

 

The brunette felt her heart ache slightly as she moved her hand to Daring’s. “I’m sorry. It was sweet what you’re trying to do.” She then rose up from her perch. “I actually have to go back to my dorm. I’ll hext you later.” She gave him a candy coated grin before leaning down and dropping a kiss on his cheek. And, with that, she was gone.

 

Daring stared at his retreating princess with a grown. He couldn’t describe why or how, but watching her walk away while still upset caused his chest to feel like it was compressing. He hadn’t felt this way about anything not concerning himself. But, Rosabella had already proved herself to be special; more special to him than even himself. And, he wouldn’t stand for her to be upset for longer than she had to be.

 

So, he rose from his seat, and ran off to make her smile again.

* * *

 

 

Rosabella Beauty sat on her plush bed, an open textbook and a notebook with random notes scrawled across it haphazardly. She stroked the plumes of her quill as she tried to make sense of the crownculus lesson she had been forced to sit through. “But, what _is_ a derivative?” she questioned to herself as she placed her writing utensil on her notebook. She was ready to take a break and find some kind of distraction that didn’t involve the library.

 

Before she could figure out anything to do, a knock bounced from the door to the walls before entering her head. She carefully shimmied out of bed as to not disturb the placement of her books and headed over to open the door.

 

Her blue-eyed beast stared at her with the most regal look he could muster. Rosabella let a grin dominate her features at the sight of him. “Daring, hey. Darling is out taking care of the dragons right now if you’re looking for her.”

 

A princely, albeit exaggerated laugh escaped the prince’s mouth. “I didn’t come for my dear baby sister. I came for you, Rose! I wanted to show you something.”

 

This seemed to stun the princess in a state of confusion. Good, Daring thought, it makes it easier if she’s too surprised to ask questions.

 

So, before she was able to escape from her thoughts, he laid his hand in hers and whisked her away down the hallway. It wasn’t until sunlight hit the Beauty in the face that she snapped out of her surprise.

 

“Erm, where are we going?” She asked lamely as they continued on. The blond prince simply beamed back at her and kept his mouth clamped shut.

 

After fifteen minutes of walking, they arrived at their location- The Glass Slipper shoe store. Rosabella turned to her beast, confusion coating her features. “The Glass Slipper? Any particular reason why we’re here?” she questioned with a raised brow.

 

Daring grinned as he clutched her hands in his, pulling them against his chest. She could feel his heart beat under his shirt, causing a thin blush to cover her cheeks. “It’s a surprise. Close your eyes.” He whispered in a tone that made them both feel as though they spoke in a tongue exclusive to them.

 

The princess of their story let her eyes slide shut, but Daring still took a moment to wave his hand in her face. When she remained still, he felt his heart swell at the face she trusted him so much. Slowly, he pulled on her hands, and she took ginger steps in his direction.

 

After a moment of awkward pushing and pulling to get Rosabella into the perfect position, Daring finally leaned in to murmur in her ear, “Open your eyes.”

 

As she did, she was met not with mile-high shelves of heels and boots, but instead with mile-high shelves filled to the brim with books.

 

Rosabella gasped as she took a few steps forward. Her hand slowly rose to her mouth as she read the titles of each of the books- “The Snow Queen,” “The Boy Who Cried Wolf,” “Cinderella,” “Beauty and the Beast.” She let her hand reach out and probe the spine of her own book, letting her fingertips sink into the ins and outs of the gold lettering.

 

She let bouts of liquid joy fill her eyes as she turned to face Mr. Charming. “You did all of this…for me?”

 

Daring’s eyes immediately focused on hers as panic spread through his body. He rushed over to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. “Rosabella? Why are you crying? Do you not like it?” He pushed himself away from the princess dramatically. “I know this isn’t permanent. This is just until Ashlynn gets her new shipment of shoes. But, I thought you would like it. It’s too much isn’t it? I can clean it-“

 

Rosabella throwing herself against him, letting her lips settle along his loosely, effectively cutting him off. Their lips weren’t connected perfectly- Rosabella’s bottom lip was covering Daring’s as his top covered hers. Yet, even so, they felt that same kick to the chest they had before. Before he had the time to respond to the kiss, she backed off with a smile. “This is perfect.”

 

It only took those three words to make Daring feel like he wanted to make a fool of himself and scream at the top of his lungs in excitement. He wrapped his arms around his princess as he gave a grin nothing like his usual one. Instead, it was soft, toothless, and gentle.

 

Then, Rosabella pulled back out of their embrace with excitement. “Come on. Let’s enjoy this library while we can!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Ashlynn! Fancy meeting you here.” Briar smiled as she took a sip of her hocus latte.

 

The Princess of the Pumpkin beamed up at her long time friend forever after. “Hey Briar. Yeah, I needed something to do since Daring took over my store.”

 

Briar raised a thin brow. “Why would Daring take over The Glass Slipper?” she questioned in misunderstanding.

 

Ashlynn smiled softly with a clap. “Oh, it’s so romantic. Daring came to tell me that Rosabella was upset and he had an idea to make her feel better. So, he promised he would restock the whole store when the new stock comes in.” Ashlynn let out a girlish giggle. “He really does love her. Even if he won’t say it out loud. But, you can tell.”

 

Briar blinked in surprise before letting a smile take over her features. She let one thought on the matter take over the rest of her thoughts.

 

Daring Charming, you are an enabler.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Feedback would be much appreciated ^_^ 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you all have an enchanted day!
> 
> ~Teacup <3


End file.
